Digmon Frontier: The Teenage Years
by I-Glomp-Anime-95
Summary: My own little on take of digimon frontier it takes place 3-4 years after the events off the series also there is some season 03/04 crossover enjoy Please Rate and Review
1. Shadow Digimon Ranger

Digimon Frontier: Teenage Years

Info:

JP, Zoe, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Lee are in year 11 and Tommy is in year 7.

I go by English school years also () are Lee's inner thoughts.

Chapter 1: Shadow Ranger

My name is Lee Matsuki and this is my story of my adventure of saving the digital world, I am 15 and male, my parents are Takato Matsuki and Rika Matsuki (Nonaka).

My family and I had recently moved to Shibuya and today I started my new school at Shibuya High.

Shibuya High:

"Everyone we have a new pupil today, I want you all to make him feel welcome" announced the teacher, "yes Miss Kamiya" said replied the class in unison, "take a seat" said Miss Kamiya pointing at a chair.

I sat down and looked nervously around the room everyone else was getting on with the work except five other kids sitting around me. They were mumbling and laughing about something and I couldn't help but stare, they suddenly noticed me, I braced myself to be told to but out or mind my own business but instead I was greeted.

"Hi I'm Takuya what's your name?" the brown haired boy asked, "I'm Lee" replied and smiled relieved at a warm welcome.

"Hey there, I'm Zoe it's magnifico to meet you" smiled the blonde haired girl, I just sat there confused then the biggest one in the group said "I'm JP the oldest here", "OK" I replied, and then the two twins said "I'm Kouji and I'm Kouichi".

By the time they all introduced themselves the bell went, thankfully it was lunchtime and Takuya and the others had invited me to join them for lunch, once we all sat down I noticed a younger kid sitting with us.

"Hi I'm Lee what's your name?" I asked him, "I'm Tommy" he grinned and shook my hand, then began to eat his food.

"So……Lee…..how do……you like……our school?" asked JP whilst eating his chocolate bar, "It's ok a bit boring though, not as fun as the digital world" I blurted out (oh my god what did I just tell them). "How do you know about the digital world!" choked Kouichi as his twin patted his back to stop him choking.

Before I could say anything Uncle Henry's Terriermon jumped out my bag "Momentai would you!" yelled Terriermon (how the hell did he sneak in my bag) "Terriermon how did you get here and get down people might see you" I whispered as I grabbed him and placed him on my lap to look like a toy, "I wanted to play with you I was bored" replied Terriermon, "couldn't you wait until after school" I whispered then realised what Kouichi said.

"How do you guys know about the digital world?" I asked them, "well….." stuttered Takuya looking at the ground, lucky for him Kouji butted in "well long story short we all have travelled to the digital world and became Digimon for a while and then came back after saving it, ok" rambled Kouji, I looked at them defiantly for a moment then I agreed they were telling the truth "ok, wow actually turning into Digimon that sounds fun…." Before I could finish my sentence all our cell phones started acting funny suddenly an insignia appeared on the screen and a voice spoke "Children the digital world needs you again please hurry to shibuya station immediately and also you Lee Matsuki you will go with them and become the legendary Shadow Digimon Ranger.


	2. Heading to the Digital World

Chapter 2: Heading to the digital world

"What?" I yelled into my phone, "you will become the Shadow Digimon Ranger or SDR for short you will look over the Digimon spirits to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands if the others fail the mission, you will be granted the ability to scan each Digimon and take a shadow form of that selected Digimon, your attack power will be slightly higher as you are protecting the others, a bodyguard in other words" said the voice coolly and femininely "now please hurry" she added then the phones reverted back to their normal state.

"What are we waiting for, lets go" yelled Takuya as he rushed out of the school with the others, myself and Terriermon on my shoulder closely behind him with grins on our faces I didn't know why I was smiling maybe because I'm so much like my father always looking for an adventure, well that thought of comparison would have to wait for another time.

"Terriermon tell my mum, dad and Uncle Henry about this we can use their help and Guilmon and Renamon's help" I yelled while still running, "but lee" moaned Terriermon feeling like he was missing out, "Momentai, you will get your fun soon" I replied with a smile and with that Terriermon headed off.

Once I knew Terriermon had left properly I ran in front of the group but kept pace so that I was still with them, "Lee what are you doing?" asked a panting Takuya, "Doing my job I am your bodyguard after all, I got to protect you especially the pretty ones" I said as I winked at Zoe, then suddenly a change of emotion happened in Takuya's face then he ran up close to me and whispered "hey Lee no offense but Zoe is my girl okay" I realised what I had done to change his mood so I whispered back "ok that's cool and by the way good luck she seems a handful", Takuya laughed at this and said "she is if you know what I mean" and winked at Zoe who then blushed a dark shade of red.

Suddenly all the boys (except Takuya) started howling with laughter at what Takuya said and also yelling at him for what he said, then Zoe bellowed "KNOCK IT OFF!" at us and we shut up like someone took out our voice boxes, we had decided to walk as the station was too far away to run all the way there besides it gave more time for the others to get the to help us save the digital world.

After a solid five minutes off walking, chatting and laughing we finally reached the station and luckily enough my parents and Uncle Henry was there waiting for us with there Digimon in their in-training forms, unfortunately my mum had decided to re-live her youth by wearing that heart top she wore when she tamed on a regular basis but now it was tight and small showing her stomach.

Uncle Henry and dad were wearing a larger versions of their tamer attire but still was close to their skin showing their muscles, "wow Lee your mum is hot!" yelled JP which I then hit him on the head, but then Zoe squealed "your uncle and dad are fit", I just groaned in embarrassment at this and said "can we go to the digital world now", "I cant believe this is the second time we are heading to the digital world" we al said together as we stepped into the station.


	3. Riding Trailmon

Chapter 3: Riding on Trailmon

"Alright let's go" yelled Trailmon pulling out of the station into a tunnel, "this is so exciting, finally going back to the digital world" squealed Rika holding on to Takato like a newly wedded wife, "err darling I can't breathe" gasped Takato whilst tried to remove Rika's arms from his ribs.

I just laughed at this but I was still embarrassed at my mum's behaviour, so I decided to go to the next carriage of the Trailmon after I opened the door I nearly fell over from what I saw, it was Takuya and Zoe making out as if the world was about to end, they didn't notice me but once the clothing started to fall I was forced to clear my throat "ahem" I coughed startling Zoe and Takuya like a deer in headlights, then Zoe and Takuya started turning a dark crimson red, they tried to cover themselves with the clothes they just took off and telling me to "NEVER SAY A WORD", a sly grin came across my face as I said "my mouth is shut, for fifty buck" I stretched my hand as a gesture of money was placed in my hand, "pleasure doing business with you" I smiled whist counting the money "and Takuya, Zoe use protection" I said as I bolted to the next carriage which held Kouji and Kouichi.

"What are you running from?" they asked me, "go see" I snickered whilst pointing at the carriage door, they picked round and all I heard was "WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" and a thump when I turned around I saw Kouji and Kouichi with a great big black eye each, "you know you could of told us" moaned Kouichi as he rubbed his eye, "yeah but that's no fun" I replied whilst sticking my tongue at him.

"Anyway see you later" I said going to the next carriage not wishing to anger the twins anymore, (I regret doing that now) I thought as entered the last carriage with the noisiest people and Digimon in the world except Uncle Henry.

"WOO! Lee is here" yelled Guilmon as jumped on me, "OUCH! down boy your hurting me" I laughed as pushed Guilmon off me, once I finally got him off me Terriermon jumped on my head, "you are heavier then usual" I remarked in which Terriermon replied "it's Henry god damn fiancé Alice she wont stop feeding me cookies that she bakes" Henry sighed and replied to Terriermon comment "no she doesn't feed you them, you keep stealing them" he then laughed "so Momentai would you".

Suddenly Renamon chuckled, "oh hi Renamon didn't see you there" I bowed at her "its ok little Lee" she chuckled, "Renamon you haven't called me that for 7 years why start now and besides I'm not small no more" I replied a little aggravated.

"Your Uncle Henry isn't really your uncle is he?" asked JP out of nowhere, "No, really how'd you guess" I replied sarcastically "No he is just a good friend of the family and my dad's best friend so I just call him my uncle I have done since I was 6" I added and smiled at JP.

"Well tell your uncle that his Digimon is cool" said Tommy whilst balancing Terriermon on his head, "got that right kid" giggled Terriermon as he flapped his ears over the place.

"Hey Lee where is your super hot mum gone" drooled JP looking at the carriage, he was really beginning to irritate me so me and Uncle Henry each landed a punch on his head for the stupid remark and with that we all sat down as the Trailmon announced "Forest Terminal coming up ahead" we all began grinning thinking what was about to happen.


	4. Forest Terminal and the Problem

Chapter 4: Forest Terminal and the Problem

"Woo, Woo Forest Terminal end of the line everyone out" bellowed Trailmon, and with that everyone stepped off and formed around each other.

In the distance we all saw 2 small Digimon heading towards us suddenly they began to sprint towards us screaming the others (except Takato, Rika and Henry's names), "Bokomon, Neemon" they yelled in reply to the Digimon, before I could blink the Digimon where straight in front of me sharing a warm reunion with Takuya and the others then started asking questions about who me and my family where.

Takuya stepped into explain "you see Bokomon, Lee and his family are here to help us save the Digital World" explained Takuya whilst pointing each individual member of my family, "is this true?" asked Bokomon, "yes we are here to help" I smiled, "then how come you the only one without a digi-vice hmmm?" asked Bokomon smugly, before I could answer three voices came out of nowhere saying "that's because we haven't given him his Shadow D-Tector".

In an instant 3 large Digimon appeared and called themselves the celestial Digimon, the others knew them as Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon but now they were in their ultimate forms as MagnaAngemon, Antylamon and Angewomon, suddenly Antylamon turned to me and pulled out a D-Tector with all the others colours on it except in a darker shade, "here take it" he said gesturing the D-Tector to me, I took and looked at it in awe, "try it out" smiled Angewomon, "ok" I replied "Takuya hold out your D-Tector" I asked and he did so and then without thinking I held my Shadow Tector out scanned his D-Tector, suddenly a black fractal code appeared on my hand and I yelled "EXECUTE, SHADOW SPIRIT EVOLUTION", and before I knew I became a Digimon but not any Digimon I was ShadowAgunimon, "this is so cool" I yelled in gruff new voice "this is so like when mum, dad and uncle Henry have Bio-merged" I smiled looking at my new form.

"What Bio-merge what's that?" the others asked, I just laughed "show them" I asked, and they did so and they all said in unison "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE" then there was a bright light and where mum, dad, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon and Renamon once been, there now stood Gallantmon, Megagargomon and Sakuyamon.

While everyone just went "WOW" at the others forms, out of nowhere Bokomon yelled "you are the true royal knights of the Digital World our saviours" then Bokomon began to bow at the others, even the Celestial Digimon bowed their heads slightly.

(My family is so cool but still a pain) I thought to myself, "Right now, what is the problem" said Gallantmon, "Oh, yes the problem" said MagnaAngemon regaining his composure "the problem is when the spirits of the ten legendary warriors destroyed Lucemon his evil data was never completely gone and now it has founds its way into innocent Ultimate and Mega Digimon and corrupting them to start a war to destroy the Digital World" sighed MagnaAngemon, "how can we stop them?" I asked as ShadowAgunimon.

"They only way they can be stopped is if we erase their data completely in other words kill them" sobbed Angewomon she never liked to see Digimon suffer, "its, ok but we have to stop them" said Sakuyamon comforting Angewomon "now where are they" she asked Angewomon.

"The nearest corrupted tribe is the Thunder Area" said Angewomon sadly, "Let's head there now guys" announced Megagargomon "also you guys might want to spirit evolve or whatever you do" he added towards the others.

With that they yelled either SPIRIT EVOLUTION or BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION.

Once they finished there was BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Kazemon, Korikakumon, Beetlemon and JagerLowermon.

Then they set off to the Thunder Area either flying or running at a fast speed.


End file.
